


Fun Times at The Bunker

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: On the knees and blindfolded, Sam tried moving his hands, the restrains around his wrists ramming into his skin and he growled out in frustration, shuddering when he felt fingers going under his chin, his head being yanked up and his cock stirred up when he heard that deep chuckle, swallowing thickly and he squirmed his legs together. He was hard, he was so painfully hard for hours now, but Gabriel didn't allow him to come yet.





	Fun Times at The Bunker

On the knees and blindfolded, Sam tried moving his hands, the restrains around his wrists ramming into his skin and he growled out in frustration, shuddering when he felt fingers going under his chin, his head being yanked up and his cock stirred up when he heard that  _ deep _ chuckle, swallowing thickly and he squirmed his legs together. He was hard, he was so painfully hard for  _ hours _ now, but Gabriel didn't allow him to come yet. Sam  _ mewled _ when he felt a finger slowly slipping inside of his lips and he couldn’t supress back a moan, trying to free his hands again, reminded again just who was in control over him at the moment. Gabriel. Sam was in no position to try and free himself and he just wrapped his lips around the finger inside of his mouth and Gabriel chuckled again.

That was quite the sight; Sammy on his knees in front of him. His hands were bound behind his back, while the blindfold added a nice finishing touch. He’d wanted to gag him as well, but that would be such a shame; Sammy’s talented mouth would come in handy and he leaned down to press a kiss on top of Sam’s lips, the other quickly darting his tongue out and he eagerly pushed it inside of Gabriel’s mouth, groaning as he tasted the sweetness on his tongue. The Archangel always tasted oh, so sweet. On purpose, Gabriel moved away, thus making Sammy chase him with his lips and he placed a finger back on top of his lips.

“Gabe,” groaned Sam as he was getting impatient. His body was begging for release; this was getting too much on the hunter and he tried breaking free again, but the cuffs only rammed into his wrist again and he moaned. That was such a turn on indeed for both of them, Gabriel grinning as well as he cupped Sam’s face gently. “Gabriel, please,” tried Sammy again and Gabriel arched an eyebrow, his thumb gently caressing Sammy’s cheek.

“Please, what?” asked Gabriel. Even though Sam couldn’t see, he could feel Gabriel’s smirk on him and he shuddered as his cheeks reddened and his voice trailed off. Sammy had a pure exterior, but as Gabriel was exploring more and more, he soon found out that Sammy could get quite wild in bed; he’d never know how much Sammy craved  _ this.  _ Gabriel taking control over him, not until he decided to read Sammy’s mind one day and he was surprised, but intrigued. 

“You know,” stammered the younger one and the Archangel only chuckled again as he gently grabbed a handful of Sam’s longer hair and he held him in place. He pressed Sam’s face up against his still clothed erection and Sam shuddered.

“You need to use proper words, kiddo,” said Gabriel with a grin and bit his lower lip. “Use that pretty mouth and tell me exactly what you want,” purred Gabriel as his fingers were gently tickling against Sammy’s neck and Sam let out a muffled groan when he felt Gabriel slowly stepping back. “Or I’ll leave you like this,” said Gabriel and smirked when he saw that Sam started panicking. He’d never leave him like that, but just the thought of it made Sam squirm and he bit his lower lip.

“Gabriel, don’t… you know what I want,” whispered Sam and tried moving his hands, wanting to keep Gabriel there with him, but his hands were still bound behind his back, cock painfully hard and he was slowly reaching his breaking point; where begging wouldn’t be so hard for the younger Winchester. “Your cock,” whispered Sam, his voice barely audible. “Please, Gabriel, give it to me,” he said, Gabriel’s name sounding like a prayer on his lips and Gabriel smiled proudly.

“Good boy,” praised him Gabriel and Sammy smiled. God, how much he loved being praised by the Angel and he shuddered when he felt the sound of zipper being undone. That had to be the  _ hottest _ thing Sam had ever heard and he shivered when Gabriel grabbed him by the back of his neck, gently, yet roughly to keep him in place. “Here’s your reward, kiddo,” purred Gabriel, leaned down to peck Sam’s lips, who darted his tongue out and Gabriel chuckled. 

“Thank you,” said Sam and Gabriel grinned, taking in a sharp breath when he felt Sam’s tongue on him…  _ finally.  _ Sam licked a thick strip underside Gabriel’s cock and swirled his tongue around the tip before he took some of it inside of his mouth and Gabriel smiled. As he was getting impatient, he grabbed Sam’s hair again and pushed himself further inside, but was careful and when he saw Sammy struggling to breathe he pulled out and Sam groaned in disappointment. 

“Gabe,” whined Sam.

Gabriel grinned and allowed Sam to do as he pleased, Sam taking him back inside of his mouth, this time all the way back to his throat and Gabriel threw his head back a little bit, closing his eyes as Sam hollowed his cheeks and sucked onto his cock greedily, moaning at the same time on purpose as he knew how much Gabriel  _ loved  _ that. And, boy, did Gabe like that, he looked down at Sammy, who was gorgeous like that, holding onto his hair again and he started rolling his hips as well, fucking himself into Sammy’s hot mouth, making sure that he let Sam know just how good he was making him feel.

“You’re doing such a good job, Sammy,” whispered Gabriel and Sam let out a muffled groan when he heard that, his cock straining in between his legs. Gabriel had been playing with him for hours now; he was completely naked, rock hard. Gabriel decided to take things a bit further and he snapped his fingers, turning on the vibrator that Sammy had inside, smiling when he heard Sam’s groans getting louder. 

Sam stopped moving and allowed Gabriel to fuck his mouth while he tried  _ not _ to come, Gabriel turning on the vibrator onto a higher setting and he squirmed his legs together, breathing hard, jaw feeling numb. Though he struggled to breathe, it felt  _ so _ good, hands again squirming as he wanted to free his hands and stroke his aching cock. Gabriel grinned when he saw the hunter struggling and he pulled out of his mouth yet again, because he was  _ too _ close and decided to switch things up a little bit.

With his mouth now free, Sam was moaning loudly, the vibrator still driving him mad, moans getting high pitched. Gabriel was down on his knees as well, kissing Sam deeply, holding him as he could see that Sammy’s legs were about to give up on him. “Gabe, Gabe, Gabe,” was chanting Sammy into Gabriel’s mouth, shaking like crazy and he swallowed thickly. “S-so close, can I-”

“You can’t come yet, Sam,” whispered Gabriel into his ear and Sam groaned.

“Oh fuck you, Gabe,” shot back Sam and Gabriel chuckled.

“Oh, I’ll fuck you, Samsquach, don’t you worry,” warned him Gabriel and Sam wanted to say something back, but Gabriel’s hand was around his cock and he threw his head back, pressure around the base of his cock tightening and Sam groaned as his orgasm was denied  _ again _ , almost falling forward. Luckily, Gabriel was there to hold him as Sam collapsed up against him and the Angel grinned. 

“You’re the actual devil, you know that right?” asked Sam as he was breathing hard, hair stuck to his damp forehead and Gabriel smiled proudly, tucking Sammy’s hair back and then kissed his lips again.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it,” said Gabriel and Sam swallowed back a moan when Gabriel took the vibrator out and he suddenly felt very empty.  _ Fuck it.  _ “Don’t look so disappointed, kiddo, we’re getting to the good part next,” said Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows. Sam nodded and allowed Gabriel to help him up onto his legs.

“Where are you-”

“Getting you to bed, Sam,” said Gabriel softly and Sam nodded, allowing Gabriel to lead him to the bed, with the blindfold still on. Gabriel untied his hands, but not for long. “Lay down,” said Gabriel and Sam wanted to lie on his stomach, Gabriel quickly flipping him over. “No, like this,” he said and Sam allowed him to take his hands above his head. “I wanna see your face today as I fuck you,” he said and Sam shuddered, nodding and he moaned as Gabriel cuffed his hands against the bedframe. 

“Hurry,” urged him Sam and Gabriel slowly pushed his legs apart. 

“So hard for me, Sammy,” commented Gabriel and Sam swallowed thickly. “Worry not, I don’t have the patience to stall anymore,” Gabriel and Sam snickered at that. “Are you getting cheeky with me, kiddo?” asked Gabriel and Sam grinned.

“So what if I am?” challenged him Sam. 

“Want to get punished?” asked Gabriel as he grabbed his hair and yanked his head to the side, lifting his legs and wasted no time with lubing himself up. Luckily, Sammy was all prepped for him to just slide inside, thrusting into Sam with one sharp thrust and Sam let out a loud moan of bliss and pleasure. The toy felt good before, but  _ nothing _ could compare to the archangel, to the real thing and Sam smiled, biting into his lower lip as he was shivering all over. 

Sam waited for Gabriel to move. He waited and waited, thinking that Gabriel was giving him the time to adjust to having him inside, but then he heard a  _ chuckle _ and Sam groaned. “Gabriel, I swear to God,” whined Sam as he was dying for Gabriel to move. He was literally going to die if he wasn’t going to get more, struggling to break his hands free, but was thus again reminded that he was under Gabriel’s control and he growled. “Fuck me.”

“Bad boys need punishment to-”

“Gabe, I’ll fry you with holy oil if you don’t-”

“My, my, such foul language,” whispered Gabriel, but in the end moved, because he couldn’t hold back anymore. Sam felt so good and tight around him that he couldn’t hold back anymore and Sam finally stopped running his mouth for a little while. However, Sam was getting frustrated. Yes, he loved to be dominated, the blindfold was a turn on before, but now… not anymore. He wanted to see Gabriel and he moved his hands. He wanted to hold Gabriel while he fucked into him and he was getting restless. It was something that Gabriel noticed as well. 

“Gabe, wait,” stammered Sam as he tried to think of their safe word. “Clowns!” he suddenly blurted out as he remembered and Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he quickly pulled out of his boyfriend, concerned. Did he hurt Sammy?

“Did I hurt you?” asked Gabriel quickly and Sam quickly shook his head. “Sam, I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t hurt me, Gabe,” said Sam with a smile. “I just… wanna see you and hold onto you while you fuck me,” whispered Sam and Gabriel felt relieved, and he grinned yet again, snapping his fingers and Sammy was free. “Much better,” whispered Sam as his hands were finally free and he wrapped them around Gabriel, kissing him deeply.

“You really okay?” asked him Gabriel and Sam nodded with a smile, wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s hips and pushed him closer. 

“I’m fine,” said Sam. “Now… stop stalling… I need you inside and… oh  _ fuck yes, _ ” groaned Sam as Gabriel didn’t need any more encouragement from the hunter as he slammed himself back inside of Sammy and that time picked up a fast pace, Sam hooking his heels around Gabriel’s hips, which kept Gabriel pressed up against him close, sliding deeper and Sam smiled into Gabriel’s shoulder, while he entangled his fingers into Gabriel’s golden strands of hair and kept softly chanting out Gabriel’s name, which encouraged the angel to move faster. Sam’s groans and Gabriel’s little moans being the only thing heard in the room, bead creaking and slamming against the wall. Dean was definitely going to hear them at this point! 

The moved as one and Sam arched his back when the angel changed the angle a little bit and finally hit the spot, Sam shaking like crazy as he noticed Gabriel’s little smirk on his lips. “There?” asked the angel and the hunter nodded.

“Yes, yes, there… more, harder, Gabe, fuck me, yes, yes, yes,” was chanting Sammy in his delirium as he was prepared to do and say anything just to keep Gabriel hitting that spot, toes curling as Gabriel changed the position a little bit, holding Sammy’s hips and he pushed him up, legs over his shoulder, almost bending the hunter in half and then he slammed again inside, hitting much deeper and Sam’s eyes rolled back into his head.

“Sammy, you feel so good around me,” praised him Gabriel and kissed up his neck, holding onto Sam’s legs, while all that Sam could do was to hold onto Gabriel’s hand tightly and had a little smile on his face as he was being fucked into oblivion, his moans getting louder and more high pitched. It was honestly the music for Gabriel’s ears, who was biting onto his lower lip, trying not to come just yet, wanting this to last for as long as possible. 

“Gabe, fuck… I… so good,” managed to say Sam, grabbing onto the bedsheets. He wasn’t even embarrassed anymore for how loud he was being, though he knew for a fact that Dean was going to give them weird looks afterwards. Sam didn’t give a shit at the moment as he grabbed onto Gabriel and pulled him down, crushing their lips together and Gabriel quickly flipped him over, Sam barely keeping up as Gabriel spread his legs and slid back inside of him.

“Shit, shit, shit,” was moaning out Sam, the bed creaking loudly as he was barely keeping himself up on his knees. Gabriel moved like a hurricane and Sam couldn’t keep it together anymore. Sam’s legs in the end gave up in and they ended up collapsing on top of the bed, Sam lying on his stomach, legs apart as Gabriel collapsed on top of him, their sweaty bodies pressed together, the skin to skin sounds sounding almost obscene and Gabriel kissed Sam's neck again as he continued to roll his hips with desperation. He was so  _ close, _ he needed to come and judging by how much Sammy was moaning beneath him, he couldn’t be much further behind.

Gabriel felt proud of himself, he managed to reduce the hunter into such a shivering and moaning mess. “Gabe, I’m close,” whispered Sam and bit into his lower lip. “Can I come? Please I can’t-”

Sammy was begging, Sammy was so desperate and Gabriel nodded. “Yes, come for me, Sammy,” ordered Gabriel and then gritted his teeth. Sam tightened around him as he came and it was enough to push the archangel over the edge as well, riding his orgasm out as he came harder than ever, moaning Sam’s name into the pillow. Sam was shivering like crazy and he was shaking as Gabriel’s hips stopped moving and he collapsed on top of him, holding him close, kissing his neck. Sam slowly turned around, still high on the orgasm and looking utterly fucked out.  _ Oh my.  _

''Are you okay?'' asked Gabriel after a while and Sam just started laughing. Oh, yes, he was marvellous as he was drunkenly grinning next to him and then curled up next to him. 

“God, I needed that,'' whispered Sam and then started laughing. “Thank you,” whispered Sam and Gabriel proudly nodded, wrapping his arms around Sam and whispered more little praises into his ear, telling him just how amazing he was. 

While the two of them were… busy, Dean was trying his best to block them out. Even with headphones and the sound turned on to the fullest, he could still hear them. They… they were maniacs as he in the end decided to leave the Bunker. It was… it was for the best and only decided to come back after he called Sammy to check up if they were finally  _ done.  _ It’s needless to say that after Gabriel picked up Sam’s phone, telling him that they were still busy that Dean was so done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Please leave a kudo or a comment ✨


End file.
